


Every Little Mark

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, PURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, fluff in it's purest and realest form, hansi doesn't like his tum and ernst FUCKin LoVeS It!, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: There was a halt in the air. He had been found out right here, at ten o-five am on a Sunday morning. He imagined what would happen next. Maybe tears. Maybe cold stares and bitterness.
But all of his thoughts were met with an open, outstretched hand, beckoning him back into their bed.
“Come here, Hansi. I hope you know that I want you to be comfortable around me….. And if that means stripping you down myself, then so be it.”





	

Honestly, Ernst thought he knew God. He read the bible and went to church every Wednesday and Sunday. He even had a playlist of his favorite alt-rock Christian songs on Spotify. But he realized that it was all just a buildup.

No, Ernst met God at nine am on a Sunday morning in early July. His apartment was sweltering hot, the open window carried the morning noises of the street below, and Ernst had just rolled over to see Hanschen Rilow asleep beside him.

They were at the state in their relationship where Ernst’s first awakening thought wasn’t ‘wait, why are you here?’ but instead a rush of giddiness when he woke up to a fluff of blond hair and a little snore in his ear. He still loved to look back on the night before and remember how lucky he was to have gotten Hanschen in his bed, undressed and muttering over and over “I love you” between muffled moans.

Ernst scooted closer to the boy lying at his side, barely shifting the blankets so he could lay his head on Hanschen. His head found purchase nuzzling into Hanschen’s side, and met with his nose rubbing against cotton. His eyes fluttered open once more and saw the dark blue sweater Hanschen had worn when he arrived at Ernst’s apartment yesterday for lunch and stayed longer than anticipated. Ernst frowned at the feeling against his face. He recalled Hanschen falling asleep before him, and he was completely naked when he did.

Or at least, Ernst was fairly sure he was. He couldn’t see well in the dark. Hanschen always made sure all the lights were out anytime they made love. Which had only been a handful of times so far, but still every time Ernst had mentioned turning the lights on (most of the time when he almost fell off the bed), Hanschen assured him that it was fine and quickly distracted him.

But in the morning light, Ernst could see the sweater Hanschen must have pulled on sometime in the night. It was strange to Ernst, that the man he loved would wake up in the middle of the night to put on a sweater when it was easily a hundred degrees out. But he still didn’t bother to put on boxers. Just that ugly blue sweater.

“Ernie….?” A sleepy voice above Ernst’s head cooed. His movements, no matter how soft, had woken Hanschen up. But he wasn’t even angry about that. He had to admit that, no matter what, He was content waking up next to a mess of curly brown hair and dimples and freckles across bare tan skin. He ran a gentle hand over Ernst’s shoulderblades and enjoyed the angelic little sigh coming from Ernst’s perfect little mouth. “Good morning, darling. Sleep well?”

“Amazingly….” Ernst mused in reply and ran his hand up to cup Hanschen’s cheek and quickly peck his lips. “And you? How did you sleep, Hanschen?” He found himself throwing his leg over Hanschen’s, pulling the blond even closer into his embrace, and partially to propose lazy morning sex.

Big blue eyes moved over Ernst’s bare form over the blankets, sunlight seeming to bounce off of every single dot that covered his spine and the cheeks of his face, which was tilted up at him with a grin. “I slept beautifully, love.”

“I don’t see how you could when you got that monstrosity on!” Ernst tugged at the collar of the sweater with a smile. “It’s half a million degrees in here, Hansi. Just take it off!”  


Eager fingers came to the bottom of the sweater under the blankets, tugging at the hem with a giggle before Hanschen’s hand came down quickly. He grabbed Ernst’s much smaller hand, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, Ernst. Maybe we shouldn’t….”

“What is it, Hans?” Asked the younger in a small voice. He sounded shocked at the sudden movement. But Hanschen just let go of his hands, acting as if he didn’t just scare the fuck out of his boyfriend.

He cleared his throat at first, unsure on how to say if before he decided to change the subject completely.  “Are you hungry, Ernst? I’ll make you breakfast!” And began to move to climb out of bed, tossing the sheets off of himself.

“Hansi! Don’t skirt around this! Why are you keeping that thing on?” Ernst sat up immediately, letting the blankets fall around him like a messy sort of nest. His neck and chest were dotted with flowering bruises of purple and red from Hanschen’s mouth. And he was sure that Hanschen’s chest was the same way, but he was practically wearing a turtleneck!

“Because…” His eyes moved around the room anxiously, as if searching for any way out of this. He prayed that the fire alarm went off or there was a sudden blackout or maybe Ilse would burst in like she always seemed to do and whisk them off on some adventure. “Well….I’m cold!”

A scoff came from Ernst, who was now sitting with his arms crossed stubbornly. “It’s easily ninety degrees, Hanschen Rilow! I can feel you sweating!” His long, calloused fingers reaching out and touching Hanschen’s back.

Instantly, Hanschen leapt away from Ernst’s gentle touch, standing up from the bed with a jolt. He acted as if that simple touch had an electric shock to it. “Ahh!” He hissed before biting his lip and realizing he just literally hopped away from his boyfriend’s touch. When he saw the hurt look on Ernst’s face, he recoiled at his own actions. “I-I’m sorry….I’m just….It’s freezing.”

“No, it’s not!” Ernst stated matter-of-factly. “Why…Hanschen, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a shirt on.” He said after a pause to think back into his memory. The dark backseat of Hanschen’s car, the moonlit bathroom counter of Otto and Anna’s apartment, Hanschen’s pitch black bedroom in the middle of the night. He had never the chance to see more than a silhouette every time he had managed to get Hanschen naked. “You’re never ever let me look at you shirtless. Why is that, Hansi?”

There was a halt in the air. He had been found out right here, at ten o-five am on a Sunday morning. He imagined what would happen next. Maybe tears. Maybe cold stares and bitterness.

But all of his thoughts were met with an open, outstretched hand, beckoning him back into their bed.

“Come here, Hans. I hope you know that I want you to be comfortable around me….. And if that means stripping you down myself, then so be it.”

Before Hanschen could react, he was being tugged back into the sheets. Ernst didn’t hesitate to press him into the mattress and crawl between his legs, finding a solace sat up on his knees and resting a hand on Hanschen’s kneecap. He let his palm move up and down Hanschen’s thighs with a soft smile.

“Uhhh…Ernst,” Hanschen said with hesitation causing his voice to crack. He was normally so confident in what he said, but now with his pale face flushed red and his beloved between his legs, he found it hard to conjure up any real words. “I don’t know if you want to…”

“I want to, I can promise you that. Do you want me to?” His hands crept higher, now reaching his hips then sliding right back down his toned thighs. He noted the little, thumb sized birthmark just above his hipbone, looking more like a little stain  than anything else. “Look….” He muttered, index finger tracing the outline of the shapeless blob. “It looks like God spilt coffee on you….”

Hanschen’s laugh was light and happy, defusing the tension that was floating in his head. He looked up at Ernst with his eyes completely brimming with glee. “E-Ernie, I want you to but….I….I just wanted to say that….You won’t like what you see….”

Ernst’s scoff almost cut him off. “You’re kidding me, right?! You’re literally some sort of ethereal, glowing, ocean nymph prince. Who on earth would not like what they see?”

“Ocean nymphs are just merpeople, Ernst.”

“Shut up.”

Ernst’s fingers moved up to Hanschen’s stomach, running light touches up and down over the material. After a longing moment of feather light touches, his hands moved to toe hem of the sweater once more, begging for more to touch and devour with his eyes.“Yeah….I’m definitely in love with you, Hanschen.”

“What are you-Ahh!!” Hanschen twitched, letting out a shriek of laughter as Ernst dove down and kissed at Hanschen’s navel as he slowly tugged the sweater up inch by inch. “That tickles!”

Relentlessly, Ernst left fond, open mouthed kisses all up Hanschen’s stomach, causing heat to rush to the blond’s head. He was suddenly viciously aware of the little white lines all around his gut, protruding out just a bit more than he had wished it would. No one had ever been close enough to gaze into the stretch marks decorating his torso in gentle pinks and etched in white scar like lines.

But, for some reason, he didn’t feel sick at the thought of it. Instead, he felt the fluttering in his head and stomach, which Ernst was now running his fingertips over in an enamored way. “God….” He muttered when pulling away from Hanschen’s snow white skin. “You’re fuckign gorgeous, Hansi.”

“No, I-”

“Don’t ‘No’ me, Rilow!” Ernst snickered, letting his touch sketch over the little red marks right under Hanschen’s pectorals. The sweater was now pushed up all the way to Hanschen’s collar, letting Ernst gaze over the expanse of skin. He would have felt good now that his skin wasn’t wrapped tightly in thick material. But instead of enjoying the cool rush of air, he was distracted by the heat that had erupted all over because of Ernst’s touch. “Well, let me just say that I love it. And that should count for something.”

“It does!” Hanschen cried out as the shirt was finally tugged up over his head and  off of his body by Ernst’s greedy hands. “But I mean….My stoma-”

“Is insanely attractive and adorable at the same time. Which I don’t understand how that could possible. But you’re living proof of it,” He was happy to see the scattered bite marks he had left around Hanschen’s collar and pectorals. “I actually like the stretch marks. It’s almost like you got cute lil’ tiger stripes all over your tum.”

Hanschen snickered at that, eagerly pulling Ernst’s face up to his red one. “Did you just say ‘tum’?”

“Absolutely. Gotta problem with it, punk?”

The blond shrugged, kissing Ernst’s lips tenderly. “Not really…”

Ernst wrinkled his nose as a little grin spread over his lips. “Good! Now, what do you say to making out for an hour then I can make pancakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> my! pure! sons! based off of real events and feat. my birthmark which Hanschen just so happens to have now. anyway, i honestly hope this was enjoyable. it was originally posted on my tumblr : @likeinlxtin. so yeah. that's a thing that i do. thank you so so much!!!


End file.
